


A Day Like Any Other

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for VinList Challenge, Dec 2013   Theme: Empty





	A Day Like Any Other

"Christmas Eve is just a day like any other," JD Dunne muttered to himself. Maybe if he said it often enough he would believe it. However, memories of past Christmases had plagued him all week. Oh, he knew that this first Christmas without his ma would be tough but he had could not have imagined the dull void it left in his heart. Perhaps that is why he had offered to make the run to Eagle bend today. 

The simple trip to pick up some needed supplies for Josiah was a means to keep him busy, but refusing Vin’s offer to ride along had been a mistake. He had hoped to spare his friend from his melancholy mood and while perhaps accomplishing that goal he had instead given himself too much time to reflect on Christmases past.

Was it possible that only a year ago he had offered his ma a cup of mulled cider as they decorated the pine bough that served as their Christmas tree? Her health was declining rapidly but at least they were together and if he closed his eyes he could almost hear the sweet sound of her voice singing the Christmas hymns she so loved…

A not too gentle nudge to the shoulder brought JD back from his musings.

"You're right, boy," JD scratched the large animal behind an ear and it leaned into his touch, "best get this stuff to Josiah." JD slipped a peppermint from his pocket and offered it to the horse. "Merry Christmas, boy."

His trip had taken longer than expected and night had fallen upon the town as JD stepped from the livery.

While the arrival of the seven peacekeepers had begun to quiet the normally rowdy town, the streets were amazingly barren for this time of night. Granted the few stores would be closed at this hour, and the jail was surprisingly unoccupied, but even the saloon appeared empty and closed. 

It was as if the town was deserted. 

JD hurried down the boardwalk, the clip of his boots against the worn wood sounding loudly against the still of the night. Desolation along with the cool night air caused JD to shudder. 

Then he saw it, the soft glow of light through the curtained windows and seeping from the cracks around the door. The old church, Josiah's repairs far from completed, stood proudly - a beacon in the dark night. 

As he approached the building the door was suddenly thrown open. 

"Hey, JD’s back, we can get this party started now. What kept you, kid?"

The warmth in Buck's booming voice washed over him as JD was literally pulled into the building where the whole town had apparently gathered. Everyone was there, Mrs. Potter and her children, Mary and Billy, Chris and the others...even Conklin seemed to be enjoying the festivities. 

In the far corner a pine tree stood, its branches begging to be decorated with ornaments. And soon the strains of Silent Night could be heard, a mixture of both English and German lyrics intermingled.

"Here ya go, JD, should take off the chill." Vin handed JD a mug of steaming liquid. "Josiah's special recipe."

"Take more than the chill off, most likely would strip paint," Nathan groused. "Mulled cider my foot. Must be 100 proof."

JD accepted the offer and took a careful sip as he allowed the warmth of season to wash over him. 

A day like any other? No, today was magical, a day when the lion would lie down with the lamb. Today was Christmas Eve.


End file.
